


can't unmiss you (and i need you now)

by minimemeyoongi



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, College, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Huang Ren Jun, Cutesy, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Flirty Na Jaemin, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Gangs, How Do I Tag, Huang Renjun is Whipped, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, Motorcycles, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Nicknames, Please read, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Huang Ren Jun, Soft Na Jaemin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but so is huang renjun, lowkey, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/pseuds/minimemeyoongi
Summary: jaemin and renjun just want to stay together for a few more minutes. they can't though, because it's too late in the night and jaemin is pretty sure renjun's mum is going to kill him if he keeps him out any longer.





	can't unmiss you (and i need you now)

**Author's Note:**

> thought you'd seen the last of me? you thought wrong ! [insert Cool Boi emoji]
> 
> title taken from lauv and troye sivan's [i'm so tired.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvjpE_wFL5A) issa bop, go check it out if you haven't already done it!

renjun and jaemin separate after a long kiss. it's near midnight. renjun was supposed to be home hours ago. and yet, he's still here, on his boyfriend's large, bulky, motorcycle. he smiles, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. it's an adorable scene. nobody would have known that one teenager was part of a gang, and nobody would have known that this teenager's boyfriend was the brightest kid in school.

  


renjun shivers. it's cold; has been for the past two months. his sudden movement alerts jaemin. jaemin pulls away, shaking off his leather jacket. he smiles at renjun as he drapes the jacket over his narrow shoulders. "here. to keep you warm," jaemin murmurs. his hands are cold where they fall upon renjun's cheeks, but renjun doesn't mind. jaemin's hands have always been cold; they're the coldest part of his body.

  


"thankyou. you're ever the gentleman, as always." renjun teased, rubbing his nose with jaemin's. he loves doing that. it's cute.

  


"ofcourse. i do have to make sure i'm still the boy you fell in love with after all." jaemin delivers a chaste kiss to renjun's lips. from between their bodies, jaemin's phone is brought up, the light a bit too bright for the two who have been in the dark for a bit too long. it clicks off a second later. "okay. we really need to get you home. you should have been home five hours ago. your mother is going to have your head. come on," he squeezes renjun's waist as he rounds his motorcycle.

  


"do i really have to go?" renjun asks, but it sounds more like he's whining. jaemin doesn't point it out, though, because he knows renjun is going to give him hell for it. "why can't i just go to your place? spend the night with you?" renjun asks, draping his arms over jaemin's shoulder. now that jaemin is sitting on his motorcycle, renjun can lean onto his back. renjun rests his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, leaning on his arm.

  


jaemin sighs, but it's not a sigh of exasperation. it's the kind that you let out when you're tired. "as much as i'd love that, injunnie, you know you can't. your mother won't allow it, your father won't allow it, hell, even your bestfriend won't allow it. and --" he stutters, "and my -- my family won't allow it either." he says, resignation evident in his tone.

  


renjun knows what that meant. jaemin's family meant a lot. not his biological family, though; renjun knew jaemin couldn't care less about them. no; jaemin's family wasn't blood related. jaemin's family, the caerulum wolves, was everything to him. jaemin would rather die than disobey them. they took him in when nobody else did, and --

  


"something like letting your boyfriend stay over for one night isn't acceptable for them. don't worry, nana, i understand." renjun mutters.

  


jaemin sighs again. instead of replying, he starts up the engine. renjun adjusts his hold, still keeping his head on jaemin's back. he can't help but chastise himself for souring the mood. it's silent for a few moments, no other sound except the motorcycle's engine revving.

  


"i need you to wear your helmet, injunnie. if your mum catches you on the motorcycle of a deadly criminal without a helmet, who knows what she would do," jaemin jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

  


renjun acknowledges and appreciates the effort, and chuckles. he takes the helmet from jaemin's hand and puts it on. no more leaning on jaemin's shoulder on the way home, apparently. he wraps his arms tighter around jaemin's waist. the motorcycle jerks forward into movement. renjun knows he'll never get used to the motorcycle's suddenness, no matter how many times he's been, and will be, on it.

  


\--

  


they stop one turn away from renjun's house, like they always do. jaemin switches off the engine and the bright light emanating from the motorcycle dies out. they get off and jaemin takes renjun's helmet off, like he always does.

  


"hey, why do you always insist on taking my helmet off for me? i never asked, but i always wondered." renjun mused.

  


jaemin gives him a look. they both know that renjun is stalling, from the way he sits sideways on the motorcycle and doesn't get off, and the fact that he's talking before getting off. renjun just really does not want to go home. renjun smiles innocently to counter the dirty look being thrown his way.

  


jaemin sighs, rolling his eyes playfully. he caved in, like always. "i do that because i don't have a car to drive you around in." at renjun's confused look, he provides more context. "taking your helmet off for you is like the closest equivalent of me opening your door for you." he says, feeling his face get hot at the revelation. he looks at renjun's lap, playing with his belt loops.

  


renjun laughs. it's the sound of the sun coming out after a rainy day. even though it's midnight and the sun won't be up for hours, jaemin finds comfort in his own sun right here, infront of him. "that is so cute. you are so cute, jaemin. oh, if the wolves found out just how soft you were," he trails off, teasing.

  


jaemin's eyes shoot up from renjun's belt loops to give him a weak glare. "if the wolves found out how soft i am for you, i would turn into a laughing stock."

  


renjun hums. "you embarrassed of me, na jaemin?" he asks. it was meant to be a tease; it even sounded obviously that renjun was only teasing.

  


yet, jaemin answers so seriously. "no. i would never be embarrassed of you. never." he says, his honest eyes boring straight through renjun's. "i would, however, be embarrassed of letting my guard down and letting some cute boy in to soften my heart." jaemin kisses renjun briefly, pulling away with an air of finality. "now that you've successfully stalled for time, it is time for me to finally bring you home."

  


renjun pouts.

  


jaemin squints at his boyfriend. "your pouting will not stop me. not this time. come on, you need to get home or else you'll get killed. i do not want to be the reason for that." jaemin tugs at renjun's hands. finally, renjun gets off the motorcycle with a dramatic sigh. "i swear, renjun. it's like i'm the older one here." jaemin grumbles loudly.

  


renjun laughs, smacking jaemin up the head. "don't go acting like you are, na. i wouldn't push it,"

  


they arrive at renjun's doorstep after exactly forty - six steps. jaemin has it memorised. he could go here from sawasdee university in a blindfold and still make it up renjun's front door. ofcourse, renjun didn't need to know that.

  


"and so finally the princess has been returned to her castle." jaemin grins up at his boyfriend, who was now taller by a few inches thanks to being on the top step.

  


renjun rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out. "you mean tower. or better yet, dungeon."

  


jaemin chuckles. "right. and the dragon is inside, ready to take you back into its possession and protection. goodnight, injunnie."

  


renjun smiles. he places a hand on jaemin's cheek, rubbing his thumb on jaemin's cheekbones. "goodnight, nana. i'll see you tomorrow in school, alright? on time," renjuns adds as jaemin is in the middle of nodding.

  


"on time? injun, come on --"

  


"on time." renjun repeats, sternly. "goodnight. you keep safe on the way back, okay?"

  


"ofcourse. don't worry about me." jaemin kisses renjun's cheek. "goodnight, baby." jaemin turns, walking down the steps and away from the house.

  


renjun smiles; he's so, so warm. in fact, a bit too warm -- "jaemin!" he yells, quietly enough so as to not alert anyone else. "you forgot your jacket!" he hissed, walking towards jaemin, shrugging the leather jacket off.

  


jaemin smirks. "i didn't forget it, babe. i want you to wear that tomorrow."

  


renjun scoffs at the idea. "uhm, how about no? i thought only caerulum members are allowed to wear this jacket? come on, it has the caerulum wolf symbol and your name on it!"

  


jaemin brightens. "exactly! i want to see you wearing it tomorrow. if you do, i'll come to school on time for the rest of the week. and i won't cut any classes. and i'll even stay awake for all of them. is that a good deal?"

  


renjun rolls his eyes. "all that effort for me wearing your jacket for just one day?" he says, unamused.

  


jaemin nods. "yeps. if we're going to look at it, it seems like an unfair deal, in which i don't benefit at all, right? and you get to keep warm in the morning, too!"

  


"okay, first of all, you'll benefit something, which is your academics! you have to promise me you'll not only attend and stay awake, but also that you'll listen." renjun emphasises the last word.

  


"wow, more is added onto the deal where i will not benefit at all!" jaemin grins. renjun opens his mouth to counter, about to say that he literally just laid out the fact that jaemin could get his education, but jaemin places a finger on his lips. "but alright, injunnie. if you really want me to be a student that bad, then i'll do it." jaemin smiles goofily, leaning into renjun's space. "all this just to see you wear my jacket for one day."

  


renjun nods. "yes. do we have a deal?" he holds his hand out between the little space they have.

  


jaemin glances at the hand and chooses to ignore it. "we do," he pushes renjun's hand down and kisses renjun deeply. "there. the deal is sealed with a kiss. i'll see you tomorrow, my little wolf."

  


jaemin walks away and renjun watches his retreating figure. renjun counts : one, two, three, four, five; and there it was : jaemin turning around to wink and blow renjun a kiss. it's a routine always, whenever they part ways. and yet, even if renjun has seen jaemin wink and blow a kiss at him before finally leaving, he still could not keep his heart rate normal. jaemin is just too adorable.

  


renjun stands there, in the middle of the street, in jaemin's caerulum wolf jacket, staring straight ahead, until he hears the sound of an engine revving, the unmistakeable sound of jaemin's motorcycle going. when the night is silent once again does renjun finally move. he makes his way to the pathway leading to his house, walks up the steps leading to his front door, turns his key into the lock, and goes inside.

  


it's late, and he needs to sleep. he still has school tomorrow and a boyfriend to see.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i last published (and wrote!) something. wow!! i hope my writing style has changed or something. i plan to expand this world, because i have had so many ideas for it already. the title of this part is literally, 'teaser' because that's what it literally is. look out for the actual world of the caerulum wolves soon !! also, yes, jaemin is in a gang and the gang name is caerulum wolf. renjun is his soft boyfriend. they're soft. i don't know anything about gangs so i kept that part vague dhjhdsjhsk anyway! thankyou for reading!!
> 
> please check out my other[ works! ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/works)
> 
> here's my (very inactive)[ twitter account! ](https://twitter.com/minimemeyoongi) talk to me please :^(


End file.
